overturefandomcom-20200214-history
The Seven Sinners
The Seven Sinners is the second saga of Overture 2. The Seven Sinners introduced the mercenary group, the Seven Sinners that would serve as primary antagonists for much of Overture 2. Synopsis With King Harlaw I having temporarily abandoned his kingdom many would attempt to seize the throne. Most of these people would be members of the Seven Sinners, working for their leader, Tinuviel the Prideful. Farstrider the Slothful Farstrider the Slothful would arrive the same night that King Harlaw would leave the kingdom. Farstrider was as incompetent as they got, often refusing to do a job in order to squeeze in a few extra minutes of nap time. Farstrider was a charismatic man though being able to weasel himself in high positions of power. Using his charm, Farstrider was able to convince a hard mercenary by the name of Kor Bloodhowl to work under him and with the mercenaries assistance he would take the Naturellian castle and declare himself King. Farstrider's rule would be extremely short lived as a handmaiden by the name of Cadrian Ann Blunt protested Farstrider's promise of making Naturelles the Kingdom of Comfort by installing silk sheets and fluffy pillows everywhere. Cadrian would slay Farstrider for the greater good of the kingdom. Cobalt the Envious The next Seven Sinner to attempt to seize the throne was Cobalt the Envious. Cobalt was Farstrider's best mate and sought to avenge his fallen comrade upon his arrival. Cobalt was a man able to see to it that his directives were achieved with him taking the throne by means of threatening those who would protect it. Cobalt's reign would be as short-lived as Farstriders, for an anarchist by the name of Oliver Puck would see to it that Cobalt was slain. Tinuviel's Warning The next Seven Sinner to arrive in Naturelles City would be the leader himself. With three of his seven gone, Tinuviel would come to Naturelles City and warn the people of the consequences of interfering with his plans. Tinuviel would reveal to Kor Bloodhowl, who was in fact an elf named Caoine, that he sought to use the money acquired from his organization to develop a plague. A plague that would wipe out the humans from the City of Naturelles but leave the elves unharmed, a plague that would bring revenge upon the humans for their enslavement of the elves. Tinuviel would then leave, ready to set his plan into motion as soon as one of his men could secure the throne. Shadowmere the Lustful Perhaps the most peculiar addition to the seven Sinners was Shadowmere the Lustful. Shadowmere was as creepy and perverted as they got, for instead of taking the King's throne like he was ordered to, Shadowmere would instead attempt to win the favor of Cadrian with no luck. Shadowmere would be mauled by a pack of dogs while trying to go through Cadrian's wardrobe ending his pitiful life. Return of the King After months of journeying, King Harlaw would return, this time ready to take control of his kingdom. Tinuviel would attempt to seize the throne himself but would be betrayed by the Vavassour the Greedy who would reveal to the King Tinuviel's plot. Tinuviel would have one of the largest bounties in the world placed on his head, making him unable to enter any civilized areas without fear of being captured dead or alive. With the Seven Sinners effectively stopped, King Harlaw would return to the matters of making his kingdom prosper. King Harlaw would send the poorest of the poor into a colony far south of Naturelles in an attempt to expand the Naturellian empire and fight one of the last orcish tribes. Category:Sagas Category:Overture 2